bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Angelic Paladin Will
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50116 |no = 977 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 117 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 44 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |description = A knight who fought against the world's destruction until the very end. As he continued to fend off the invading God Army, a knight appeared before him. This knight had been a fellow villager who had sworn his allegiance to the gods. When the knight asked Will why he kept fighting if there was no one left for him to protect, Will answered that someone in need of his power may appear, and therefore he had to make sure to survive until the end. He then drew his sword anew as the last living human in Grand Gaia. |summon = There is nothing as cruel as being left with a snip of hope. I want to ease his suffering someday. |fusion = I have no one left to protect. Nevertheless, I'll continue fighting. That's what I've chosen. |evolution = The curse cast upon Grand Gaia has turned into hope. This is my reward for fighting faithfully! | hp_base = 5320 |atk_base = 1458 |def_base = 1590 |rec_base = 1179 | hp_lord = 6705 |atk_lord = 2318 |def_lord = 2353 |rec_lord = 1901 | hp_anima = 7597 |rec_anima = 1663 |atk_breaker = 2556 |def_breaker = 2115 |atk_guardian = 2080 |def_guardian = 2591 | hp_oracle = 5812 |rec_oracle = 2139 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Hymn of Light 's Power |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk of Light types & hugely boosts BB gauge each turn |lsnote = Fills 4 BC |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Ishtar Caliber |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, greatly recovers HP & boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns |bbnote = Heal 1400-1600 + 22.5% of own Rec & 25% boost |bbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Lohengrin |sbbdescription = 35 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, gradually recovers HP and boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = Heal 2200-2500 + 15% Rec & 180% boost |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 35 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 35 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Albion |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously reduces Atk, Def for 1 turn & enormously reduces Dark damage for 2 turns |ubbnote = 15% boost to multiplier per 1% HP remaining, 80% reduction & reduces all Dark damage taken to 1 |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1000~2500 |es = Sacrifice for the Future |esitem = Either one: Sacred Gem, Sacred Lance, Sacred Dagger, Sacred Staff, Sacred Axe, Sacred Crystal, Sacred Blade, Sacred Longbow or Sacred Rod |esdescription = Adds Light element to BB/SBB for 3 turns & when Nine Sacred Treasures is equipped, 20% boost to all parameters |evofrom = 50115 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *Activating Extra Skill requires one of the spheres mentioned to be equipped on the unit. Equipping the second required sphere for Will will not give additional effects. |addcat = |addcatname = }}